TDWT Aftermath II
This is the second special aftermath episode in the third season of the series. In here, all the eliminated contestants from Episodes 11 to 20 are interviewed, while another special game is performed to see which two can come back to the main season. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 12:00 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 12:01 AwesomeTD A SPECIAL EPISODE WILL NOW BEGIN :D * ' : ""' * ' : "Okay guys welcome back"' * ' : "This is Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "AFTERMATH"' * ' : "And in here we bring back all of the eliminated contestants"' * ' : "So we can interview them"' * ' : "Then we do something special"' * ' : "Like a mini game"' * ' : "So yeah, who is ready for the aftermath? :D "' ... YOU MAY CHEER 12:02 Dapi602 * : ME 12:03 TrueCobalion * : WOO 12:03 Dapi602 * : Me 12:03 RiMiEg007 * : woo 12:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "Remember that you ca be anyone in here"' 12:03 Dapi602 * : SO THE ANNOYING GIRL STACI! 12:03 TrueCobalion * : I am here :) 12:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "So yeah, since Brick and Geoff won the last challenge, they get to now be hosts here"' * ' : "So yeah, Chris out!"' 12:04 Lettucecow I call and :P 12:04 Dapi602 * : wak y great greta great grandmother invented barf bags before her pepole just barf in his hand 12:04 AwesomeTD ONLY BRICK AND GEOFF MAY TALK 12:05 Dapi602 I call and Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:05 TrueCobalion * ' : welcome back!' Dapi602 has joined the chat. 12:05 TrueCobalion * ' : To another exciting episode of TD Aftermath!' 12:05 RiMiEg007 * ' : What's up dudes' ReisenMoon has joined the chat. 12:06 TrueCobalion * ' : We will be interviewing some of our eliminated contestants today!' 12:06 ReisenMoon Who was elimanated? 12:06 RiMiEg007 * ' : Starting with Gwen' 12:06 TrueCobalion * ' : The first 2 people will be the people eliminated from last episode' * ' : And they are... Duncan and Scott!' 12:07 RiMiEg007 * ' : Who are those people?' 12:07 ReisenMoon I call Scott 12:07 The Villainous Vulture I'm Scott and Duncan * *Comes out with the middle finger* * *Walks out* 12:07 Dapi602 i call sierra and leshawna 12:08 Lettucecow * BOOOO! *starts throwing trash at them* 12:08 TrueCobalion * ' : So Scott, even though you lost, how happy will you be with your $10 grand?' 12:08 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs some trash and throws it back* 12:08 Lettucecow * ouch! 12:08 Dapi602 NO WAIT I CALL STACI 12:08 The Villainous Vulture * Eh, I'm fine with the cash i already have 12:08 Dapi602 * AND MY GREAT GREAT GREAT * : stop staci ReisenMoon has left the chat. 12:09 Lettucecow lag 12:09 TrueCobalion * ' : And Duncan, How do you feel about your best friend winning the 10 grand?' 12:09 The Villainous Vulture * Since when has he been my best friend? 12:09 TrueCobalion * ' : Or has he? :)' 12:09 The Villainous Vulture * I hate this loser * *rolls his eyes* 12:09 RiMiEg007 * ' : We are all friends here' 12:10 The Villainous Vulture * Um, about that, no. 12:10 TrueCobalion * ' : Ok, now. We are going to interview some friends of Cody, meet...' * ' : MIKE AND CAMERON!' 12:10 Lettucecow * Hey guys! * Hello * hey! The Arch Villain has joined the chat. 12:10 The Villainous Vulture * Oh look, more losers 12:11 TrueCobalion * ' : So, do you have high hopes of Cody getting into the merge?' WhatZoeyhasfans has joined the chat. 12:11 WhatZoeyhasfans hi 12:11 Lettucecow * of course! * Yup 12:11 RiMiEg007 * ' : So Mike, how does it feel to get voted out by your friend, Ezekiel' 12:11 Lettucecow * sierra voted me out * amd I hate ezekiel 12:11 Dapi602 * : NO IT WAS DAKOTA 12:11 WhatZoeyhasfans * Whats up? 12:12 TrueCobalion * ' : And how did it feel when you have captured that gopher in Madagascar, ?' 12:12 RiMiEg007 * ' : Yes, but Exekiel and Scott are responsible for you eliminations' 12:12 Lettucecow * scary! 12:12 TrueCobalion * ' : And you overcame your fears! Good job!' 12:12 Lettucecow * I did? 12:12 WhatZoeyhasfans wait what is happening? 12:12 Dapi602 * : IT WAS DAKOTA PLAN SHE SAID ME : IF YOU DONT VOTE OFF MIKE AND CODY I WILL VOTE YOU OFF ;( 12:12 Lettucecow * tell us how you really feel sierra 12:13 TrueCobalion * ' : By showing that gopher a lesson, i think you aren't scared of those gophers again!' 12:13 Lettucecow * actually, I'm still terrified of them WhatZoeyhasfans has left the chat. 12:13 TrueCobalion * ' : Courageous work, Cameron.' 12:13 Lettucecow * Um..okay 12:13 Dapi602 * : MIKE IM SCARED IM SAD IT WAS DAKOTA PLAN 12:14 Lettucecow * *chester* Shut up whippersnapper 12:14 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay, We are now going to interview the music al Trent!' *musi-cal * ' : So Trent, how was it in TDWT?' 12:15 RiMiEg007 * ' : I bet it was terrible' 12:15 TrueCobalion * : Since the carnival in Rio caught my eye so many times, I guessed I lucked out. * : It was okay. 12:15 Lettucecow BRB 12:15 The Arch Villain * Hmph... 12:16 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay, we only have time for one more review... so our last interview is....' * ' : ALEJANDRO!' 12:16 The Arch Villain * Augh... 12:16 RiMiEg007 * ' : Booo, let's talk to Zeke' 12:16 Dapi602 * : dah where is meh interview 12:16 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay! Instead of Al, lets go with Ezekiel' 12:16 The Arch Villain * *fakes a smile* Ok, ask away...! * *twitches* 12:17 The Villainous Vulture * You ok Al? 12:17 RiMiEg007 * ' : Where is Ezekiel?' 12:17 Dapi602 * : NO LETS GO WIT ME *DRINK A POTION AND TRANSFORM TO A GIANT MUTANT* 12:17 TrueCobalion * ' : So Zeke, how bad was it when you were tricked by Chris?' 12:17 The Arch Villain * It's Al-EJANDRO. * NOT AL. 12:17 Dapi602 * : WRAAAA IM A TALL BIG MUTANT *KICK GEOFF INTO THE GROINS* 12:17 The Villainous Vulture * Your still going on about that? Al-ejandro? 12:17 TrueCobalion * ' : and you had to love Gwen? :P' 12:18 Dapi602 * : hey AL * : hey alapenio 12:18 TrueCobalion * ' : Ummm... okay! Lets go to the minigame!' 12:18 The Arch Villain * *puts LeShawna to sleep* 12:18 TrueCobalion * ' : I have picked 10 contestants to participate in this game!' * ' : And they are...' * ' : , , , , , , , , , and !' 12:20 Dapi602 * : hey anne maria said hello to me 12:20 TrueCobalion * ' Okay, you ten will be participating in an obstacle course' 12:21 Dapi602 * : OMG YOUR AMAZING *MAKING OUT WITH JUSTIN* * : *making out with annemaria* 12:21 TrueCobalion * ' : If you fall out or get hit by an obstacle and fall, you are out!' 12:21 Dapi602 * : i love anne maria she is cool 12:21 The Arch Villain * *sighs* 12:21 Dapi602 * : YEEE TDfan10 has joined the chat. 12:22 The Arch Villain Wow.... 12:22 Dapi602 * : shut up aleweirdo justin is way better TDfan10 has left the chat. 12:22 TrueCobalion * ' : So, , , , , , , , , , and have a chance of winning' 12:22 Dapi602 * and if i win what i get 12:22 The Arch Villain * Maybe because THEY ARE CONTROLLED BY THE SAME 2 PEOPLE... * A kick in the groin! 12:23 Lettucecow back 12:23 The Arch Villain * A kick in the groin! 12:23 TrueCobalion * ' : So first 2 people that make it past the obstacle course are going back to TDWT!' * ' : Guys, are you ready?' 12:23 Dapi602 * i can win that 12:23 TrueCobalion * : I am! 12:23 Lettucecow * yup! 12:23 Dapi602 * : I AM 12:23 TrueCobalion * : I am ok anytime! * ' : Ready...' 12:24 Dapi602 * i am 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Set...' 12:24 Dapi602 * i am niot 12:24 The Arch Villain * Pfftt... 12:24 TrueCobalion * ' : Wait, through the course, the obstacles are harder and harder until the end, which is extremely difficult!' 12:24 Dapi602 Ok * : come on go on * : GO 12:25 TrueCobalion * ' : Beginning with the steeple climb, then the swings, then the wrecking balls, then the climb, then the wall, and last but not least, the secret obstacle' 12:25 The Arch Villain * What if.... you add blindfolds to make it harder? 12:26 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay, and you will do this, BLINDFOLDED!' * ' : On your marks!' * ' : Get set...' 12:26 The Arch Villain * *smiles* 12:26 TrueCobalion * ' : GO!!!' 12:26 Dapi602 * : *climb* 12:26 Lettucecow * You can do this mike....gah! *switches to sevetlana* Dah! *starts jumping through the steeple climb a bit more clumsily then normal* 12:26 Dapi602 * : *swings* 12:26 TrueCobalion * : *balance on steeple* * : *jumps on steeple* 12:26 Dapi602 * : *go on the wrecking balls* 12:27 TrueCobalion * ' : Justin is flying through this!' 12:27 Dapi602 * : *go to the climbs and climb* 12:27 Lettucecow * *jumps from wrecking ball to wrecking ball* 12:27 TrueCobalion * : *runs past the wrecking balls* * ' : Mike and Justin are tied!' 12:27 The Villainous Vulture hey is this the last episode today? 12:27 Lettucecow * *starts climbing* 12:27 The Villainous Vulture today* 12:27 Dapi602 * : *fall* * : *climb again* The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 12:27 Dapi602 * : go on the secret obstacle 12:28 The Arch Villain * Justin can see through his blindfolds!!! 12:28 Dapi602 * : *finish the secret obstacle* 12:28 Lettucecow * *gets to the secret* ReisenMoon has joined the chat. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 12:28 Dapi602 * : DONE 12:28 Coolboy87 Justin can see through his blindfolds!!! 12:28 Lettucecow godplay much? 12:28 Dapi602 * : *go on the secret* 12:28 The Arch Villain * He was cheating!! 12:28 The Villainous Vulture Is this the last episode today guys ? 12:28 Dapi602 * : im im done i think 12:28 The Arch Villain * He was cheating! He should be.. DISQUALIFIED! 12:28 Dapi602 * : *go on the wrecking balls* * : no i'm not 12:29 Lettucecow * finishes the the secret obstacle* 12:29 The Arch Villain * Brick, what do you think? 12:29 Dapi602 * : *climb the wall* 12:29 TrueCobalion * ' : I see... *checks camera*' 12:29 Dapi602 * : *go on the secret and finish* 12:29 Lettucecow * *switches to normal mike* Huh? OH! I finished! 12:29 Dapi602 * : *go on the secret obstacle* 12:29 TrueCobalion * ' : I see Justin having a ripped blindfold' 12:29 Dapi602 * : OH I HAVE DONE I'M FINISH * : no i don't 12:29 Lettucecow * Good job cheating justin 12:29 TrueCobalion * : *runs to secret* 12:30 Lettucecow * I made it through fair and square 12:30 TrueCobalion * ' : So Justin, is DISQUALIFIED' 12:30 The Arch Villain * As if somebody was typing his commands in a keyboard... he cheated! 12:30 Dapi602 * : *finish the secret* DONE 12:30 AwesomeTD Okay guys wanna help me add infoboxes to the articles/ 12:30 The Villainous Vulture * With one of your personality's 12:30 Lettucecow * Hey I'll use if I can The Arch Villain has been kicked by Dapi602. 12:30 AwesomeTD I'll do the pictures 12:30 The Villainous Vulture Awesome 12:30 TrueCobalion * ' : Staci, you are stuck!' 12:30 The Villainous Vulture this is the last episode today right? The Arch Villain has joined the chat. 12:30 The Arch Villain Dapi, kicked me! 12:30 Lettucecow * : So... did I win? 12:30 TrueCobalion * : Goodbye! FIBBER!!!! *runs to finish* 12:30 The Villainous Vulture He has issues Arch 12:30 Dapi602 * : *fall down* 12:31 Lettucecow he does 12:31 ReisenMoon I think I like this. 12:31 The Arch Villain Just because he didn't get what he wanted! 12:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay! The minigame has ended' 12:31 The Villainous Vulture Yea 12:31 Lettucecow ikr? 12:31 The Villainous Vulture he has issues 12:31 Dapi602 * : who won 12:31 Lettucecow * who won? 12:31 AwesomeTD MIKE 12:31 TrueCobalion * ' : Jo and Mike return to TDWT' 12:31 Lettucecow * Yes! 12:31 Dapi602 CRAP 12:31 TrueCobalion * : Woo 12:31 Lettucecow * *hi fives cody* 12:31 Dapi602 MIKE AND CODY WILL GET REVENGE ON ME 12:31 The Arch Villain * Not Justin, or Staci! 12:31 Lettucecow * yes! 12:31 Dapi602 THAT SUCK 12:31 Lettucecow brb yes they will :P 12:31 Dapi602 I KNOW I WILL GET ELIMINATED NEXT 12:31 The Villainous Vulture You? 12:32 Lettucecow Brb 12:32 ReisenMoon Can I debut? 12:32 Dapi602 see awesomeTD i said sorry to lettuce and he said ME bad word in PM Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:32 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay the minigame has ended' 12:32 The Villainous Vulture Ok guys 12:32 The Arch Villain Why is Dapi a moderator anyways? He will just abuse the power of the ban/kick button. 12:32 The Villainous Vulture I gotta go byies 12:32 Dapi602 sorry 12:32 ReisenMoon Bye Vulture 12:32 Dapi602 i will stop promise 12:32 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay Mike and Jo get to be on teams.' Braeden1419 has joined the chat. 12:33 AwesomeTD They are both on the Peeps 12:33 TrueCobalion * ' : They will be both on Peeps' 12:33 Dapi602 awesomeTD thats sucks lettuce said he promise me to accept my deal and he dont 12:33 ReisenMoon Can I be a debuter? @True 12:33 RiMiEg007 * : *finds an menbarrising picture of Chris* Ohhh Chris, look at what I got 12:33 TrueCobalion * ' : Oh look at that!' * : HA HA I AM EXPLOSIVO AND THIS WILL GO BOOM BOOM * ' : Run!' 12:34 Dapi602 AWESOME 12:34 TrueCobalion *everyone escapes* *BOOOOOOOM* * ' : This is the second time Explosivo blew up our studio.' 12:35 RiMiEg007 * ' : Oh Snap, looks like Zeke found a way into the game' 12:35 TrueCobalion * ' : Well, Zeke is on the losers now.' * ' : well! 3 People have returned! Stay tuned dfor another episode of Total' * ' Drama...' * ' : ROLEPLAY!!!! :D' RiMiEg007 has left the chat. Coolboy87 has left the chat. RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:36 TrueCobalion THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 12:37 AwesomeTD